borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Add-on content
Borderlands and Borderlands 2 have several add-on content (aka downloadable content, or DLC) packs available. DLC1 - The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned is the first downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Announce Date: October 15, 2009 : Release Date: November 24, 2009 (Xbox 360 and PS3); December 9, 2009 (PC) : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Jakob's Cove ---- DLC2 - Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot is the second downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Announce Date: : Release Date: December 29, 2009 (Xbox 360); January 7, 2010 (PS3 and PC) : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: The Underdome ---- DLC3 - The Secret Armory of General Knoxx The Secret Armory of General Knoxx is the third downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Announce Date: : Release Date: February 23, 2010 (Xbox 360); February 25, 2010 (PS3 and PC) : Level Range: The first available mission is level 35. : Fast Travel Location: T-Bone Junction ---- DLC4 - Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Claptrap's New Robot Revolution is the fourth downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Announce Date: '''August 11, 2010 : '''Release Date: September 28, 2010 : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Tartarus Station Season Pass The Season Pass allows users to purchase the four campaign expansion packs for less than buying them individually. : Price: 2400 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $29.99 (PS3 and PC) : Release Date: September 18, 2012 ---- Mechromancer Pack The Mechromancer Pack is the first downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) / Free for preorders : Announce Date: April 8, 2012 : Release Date: October 9, 2012 ---- DLC1 - Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty is the first campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. It is included in the Season Pass. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Announce Date: October 11, 2012 : Release Date: October 16, 2012 : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Oasis ---- DLC2 - Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage is the second campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. It is included in the Season Pass. : Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Announce Date: November 15, 2012 : Release Date: November 20, 2012 : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Badass Crater of Badassitude' ' ---- DLC3 - Sir Hammerlock’s Big Game Hunt Sir Hammerlock’s Big Game Hunt is the third campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. :Name leaked through PSN trophies, scheduled for release on the 15th of January 2013 :Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Release Date: January 15, 2013 : Fast Travel Location: Hunter's Grotto ---- Krieg the Psycho New character class that is a Psycho, with a buzzsaw as his weapon. Skill: (?) There is also more non-season pass DLC coming suggesting that more character customizations are on the way aswell in addition to playable dlc content. detailshere :Estimated Price: 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $9.99 (PS3 and PC) : Release Date: Unconfirmed, likely before March 31, 2013 : Fast Travel Location: Unconfirmed ---- Skin/Head Packs Madness, Supremacy, and Domination sets for each character. Estimated Price: 80 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360); $2 (PS3). On Steam for PC, they are 99c. See also *Download *Patch *Disc-based release Category:Add-on Content